Navy Blue Crayons
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: Haruno Sakura was broken. And it was going to take more than a piece of tape to fix her. Sasusaku. COMPLETE.
1. Crayola makes up the craziest names

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

.::Navy Blue Crayons::.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, can I borrow your crayon?" a five-year-old Sakura asked. Sasuke looked down at his navy blue Crayola crayon. Then at Sakura. He stared at her for a long moment and sighed.

"Fine, just make sure to give it back, okay?" Sakura smiled and nodded, rushing off to her play table. She placed the navy crayon in the box and took out a different crayon from hers. She scribbled on a couple lines, making sure it looked used. Then she smiled and ran back to Sasuke's table, clutching the crayon. She held out her hand and bowed slightly.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke looked at the crayon for a long moment, and reluctantly took the crayon from the girl's hands.

"Hn."

Sakura then walked away, a devious smile tugging at her lips. Now Sasuke-kun's crayon is mine!

* * *

_A fifteen year old Sakura lay on a bed, with her head hanging off the edge. She had her iPod in her ears and her head bobbed rythmatically to the beat of the music. Her long pink tresses hung loosly over the bed dangling to the floor._

_Sasuke, on the other hand, was sitting at a desk, on his computer. His fingers tapped the keyboard quickly._

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Sakura looked at his slender back and noticed his precise posture. She sat up abruptly, and attempted to imitate his sitting position. Much to her dismay, she didn't quite grasp Sasuke's aloof-ness in the way he sat. There was a blanket of silence that draped over the atmosphere, but it wasn't akward. It was comfortable. It was them._

_"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked quietly, while turning her iPod off. Sasuke didn't move, or flinch. But a low grumble rose up in his throat and Sakura assumed that it was a sign for her to continue._

_"Aren't you the slightest bit nervous to be starting sophmore year? It's smack dab in the middle of high school. Which most likely means that there will be the most drama this year." Sakura stated matter-of-factly. Sasuke shrugged and shook his head. Sakura sighed at his quasi social skills and stood from his bed. "Do you know how to speak?" She advanced towards him. Sasuke turned away from his computer and watched her._

_"I'm not worried about anything. Besides, I never get involved with drama." he smirked as Sakura bent down to capture his lips with her own._

* * *

Sakura watched detachedly as Sasuke walked past, arm around some other girl's waist. She sighed, remembering the good ol' days and began to wonder where things went wrong. Sakura and Sasuke, it had been. Their entire life. They were paired together, inseperable. Now he wouldn't even spare her a passing glance. Where did things go wrong? Well, she knew exactly what went wrong. But it was Sasuke's fault for not believing her. Not trusting her. He should have trusted his girlfriend, shouldn't he have? Instead of assuming like he had...

She walked to lunch and immediately continued outside, to sit under a tree. This tree was so old and quaint and big and just...there. This was Sakura's tree. Sakura pulled out a sketchbook and a pencil. She let her fingers flow with the pencil, gliding gracefully across the smooth paper. Various lines and shapes and curves, painting a perfect picture; a perfect life. She sat alone, with nothing but her and her tree to gain comfort from. Often times she would cry just thinking of her old friends. But Sakura realized a long time ago that crying doesn't get you very far. So she sat here, alone, and somewhat apathetic. Her mind wandered away from the picture she was drawing. Soon, too soon, (always too soon) the school bell rang and lunch time was over. Not bothering to look at her picture as she usually did, she stuffed it in her bag; forgotten.

Sakura casually walked off to English class, her favourite. English was one of the few classes she had a friend in. As Sakura entered and stared at Naruto's somber smile, she knew that she would be loosing another friend. All because of Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura frowned, she loved Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." she greeted.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto nodded in response. He took a deep breath and decided that it would be better to get this over with. "Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry, really I am...but I don't think, we can be...friends," Naruto choked out the words,"anymore..." Sakura smiled in understanding; this had happened too many times already. It made Naruto want to rip a certain raven haired teenager limb from fucking limb.

"That's okay, Naruto. I understand. I won't bother you anymore." With that, she took her books and walked to a familiar place in each classroom she sat in; the far corner, away from everybody. Thank Kami, Naruto didn't see the tears that threatened to fall.

_Sakura-chan, you never bother me._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha strode in the hallway, with Ino, his girlfriend. Ino wasn't the type who had any sort of interesting personality. Or any sense of smarts, but God, was she _hot_. When you're as hot as that, you don't need intelligence.

Unless you actually want to get somewhere in life. Beauty doesn't last forever, and it only runs skin deep.

But that didn't matter to him.

Sasuke wasn't the type to stay in a relationship for very long. Not after...

All he needed, dare someone say, was a good screw once in a while. He didn't need anyone. He didn't love anyone. And if he couldn't be happy or loved, then he'll be damned if _she_ could be. Ever since...he hadn't loved again. He abhored her.

So.

Very.

Much.

It was all her fault. An arm draped over his shoulder jostled him from his thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun..." Ino purred. Sasuke smirked and dragged her into an empty janitor's closet.

Way too easy...

* * *

Sakura clutched a worn and tattered object to her chest. It was a crayon. Navy blue. It was considerably used and was even broken in half. Sakura remember trying to tape it back together. She didn't use it after that. Sakura looked at the crayon for a short while as hot salty tears streaked down her pale cheeks.

Sakura Haruno was broken.

And it would take a lot more than a piece of tape to fix her.

* * *

**A/N - Another old fic I wrote. Not sure why I never posted it on here though. Well here it is. This is one of my shorter fics. **

**Review :D **

**(please.)**


	2. such as: Purple Mountain Majesty

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Navy Blue Crayons

* * *

**.::Chapter One::.**

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun, will you play with meeeee?" Sakura asked, walking up to a dazed Uchiha._

_"Hn," Sasuke replied. "Swings." Sakura skipped happily over to the swings and sat down. Sasuke walked casually, until he was standing behind her._

_"Sasuke-kun aren't you going to _swiiiiiiiiiing_?" Sakura asked. However Sasuke smirked and gave her back a gentle nudge, causing Sakura to exhaggerate the word 'swing'. Sakura smiled to herself at Sasuke's kind gesture. She giggled at the feeling of the wind passing through her shoulder length hair. His warm hands sent tingles up Sakura's back._

Today was a perfect day_, Sakura reasoned. She hadn't seen Sasuke in a few days because he had to stay home. He was sick._

_"Ne, Are you feeling any better Sasuke-kun?" she asked, concerned. Sasuke gave a curt nod as she turned her head to look back at him. "Good, I'm glad. I missed you." she smiled brightly. Sasuke would never admit it of course, but he secretely loved her smile. More than anything really._

_"Your hair grew." Sasuke commented, after several moments of Sasuke pushing her. Sakura smiled._

_"Mommy says that long hair makes girls look pretty and...so..soph...sophistocated." the seven year old pronounced carefully. She smiled, proud of herself for accomplishing such a difficult feat. "Do I look pretty?" the girl inquired._

_"Hn." Sasuke nodded, a small blush forming on his cheeks. But her back was facing him, so she wouldn't have seen the slight jerk of his head._

_"Thank you." Sakura said. Sasuke's head snapped up. She turned around meeting his gentle gaze._

_"Bu-"_

_"Eh, Sasuke-kun. I've been dealing with your 'hns' and 'aahs' for like our whole life. Well, almost. Five out of our whole seven years! So I think I know when you are saying yes and when you're saying no. Besides aren't best friends supposed to know the other person, inside and out?" Sakura stated matter-of-factly. Sasuke's eyes softened. Best friends..._

_"Yes, you're right I suppose." he decided. Sakura always wondered how Sasuke learned how to pronounce big words so easily. He was smart, she knew. And he knew a lot of big words._

_"Well then. If best friends should know the person inside out, then tell me, who do you like Sakura?" he inquired, slowing down the swings. Sakura blushed._

_"I can't tell you Sasuke-kun." she whispered, not turning to face him. Sasuke walked around to stand in front of her and put his hands on the chains on either side of her. He wasn't much taller than her, even if she was sitting down on the swing._

_He tilted his head, and it made her blush even more. "Why's that?"_

_Sakura put a hand to her mouth and shook her head. "Because then he'd know I liked him."_

* * *

Sakura woke up, still exhausted. Not enough sleep (never enough sleep). Maybe it was because she never really slept. She had insomnia ever since. Sakura stretched out her thin arms widely and rolled out of bed, yawning.

"Ugh. Wednesdays suck." she muttered while walking into the bathroom blindly. She brushed her teeth, and combed out her hair, straightening it. Then she looked at her reflection for a long moment. She hadn't worn makeup in a while. It was like she didn't even care about how she looked anymore. And really, why did it matter anyway? No one was really looking at her anyway. She put on chapstick and deoderant. Once she was ready, she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door, without even thinking to eat breakfast.

Sakura walked alone, as usual. She found a particularly interesting rock and began kicking it as she walked. _Hmm, wonder how long I can go on kicking it for. _She walked a few feet until she kicked it into a sewer.

"Damnit." Sakura sighed heavily, a small headache forming. So today was going to be one of _those _days, was it?

School was the same as ever. Fake people with their fake friends. All happy and...and..._whatever_. Sakura could roll her eyes at how obvious people were. She walked past the crowds of kids, to her locker, and straight to homeroom. Of course, five minutes before the bell.

It wasn't like she needed to hang out in the halls anyway.

There was only one other person in the class who ever came early - it was Uchiha Sasuke. So because everone waited until the last minute, Sakura and Sasuke were often alone in the clasroom togther. Neither of them either spoke. It was like she never existed to him. Like they never even met.

They wouldn't even look at each other.

Sakura quickly learned that not looking at him was better. One day she had, and the glare that she had received sent chills down her spine.

The first two period classes were the worst, because Sasuke was in those classes. He almost never spared Sakura a glance, but when she did catch him looking her way it was only to show her his hatred towards her. Which, sadly enough, made Sakura happy. It was a step up, because at least he wasn't indifferent anymore.

Shw wondered if he missed the old days as much as she did. And she wondered if he regretted isolating her from everyone else. But knowing his ego and pride, he probably didn't.

Kakashi-sensei thought that it would be funny if he quote 'switched it up' a bit. So instead of placing students in seats according to their alphabetical _last_ names, he decided that they would be seated by their first. So Sasuke and Sakura now shared a science lab table. Experiments were never fun anymore, Sasuke usually did the whole thing himself. Sometimes leaving his paper out for her to copy, sometimes not. But most times, all times, he scooted his seat as far away from her as allowed. If she ever handed him a blank piece of paper, he would walk to the front of the room and get a new one. She would scowl.

C'mon, it's not like it's got _cooties_.

She couldn't wait until the bell rang for Gym. Even though she hated Gym. It's not like she ever participated anyway. She failed it last semester. But when she explained to Genma everything, he didn't push her any further. Of course he couldn't give her an A, so she'll settle for a C. Passing grade. Whatever.

Today, however, someone thought it would be funny to chuck a kickball at her head. Nose bleed. Shit. So she did exist to other people after all, she mused to herself.

The nurse's office smells like bandades. Yes, they have a smell. Sakura sat back down on the cot, holding the paper towel to her face.

Her eyes gently closed.

* * *

_"Sakura, make sure you take care of my parents, okay? I trust you." Sasuke sniffed._

_"Oh don't worry Sasuke-kun. Just worry about getting better. You're so sick," Sakura bent down and pressed her lips to his forehead. "You still have a fever." she murmered softly, a little concerned. _

_"Yes, Sasuke, dear. Besides, we'll all have our cell phones with us honey. Call us if you need anything." Mikoto Uchiha smiled. Itachi smirked. He walked over to his brother and ruffled his hair._

_"I'm sure your girlfriend can drive us to the party." Sasuke's smirk was identical to his brothers'._

_"Yeah which is more than I can say for you, Mr. Suspended License."_

_"Shut it." Sasuke's eyes gleamed in triumph. Sakura walked up to Sasuke, a fresh cup of tea in hand. She placed it on the coffee table and bent down to give Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek. He grabbed her hair and kissed her lips roughly. Sakura pushed away immediatly, her mouth hanging open in horror._

_"No. I don't want to get sick thank-you-very-much." Sakura stood and turned to Mikoto. "Everyone ready?" she turned back and winked at him though, causing him to smirk. _

_"Yes, Fugaku is in the car waiting." Mikoto replied giving Sakura a warm smile. Sakura nodded._

_"Bye, Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Get some sleep dear."_

_"...night..."_

_Itachi merely smirked._

Be careful._ Sasuke thought, as he watched the rain pound against the sodden ground._

* * *

Sakura woke up abruptly to an icy object being applied to her forehead. Her eyes shot open.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" the nurse asked politely.

"No, no. Shizune, I'm fine thank you." Sakura gave the nurse an empty smile. "I think I'd like to go back to class though." Shizune smiled.

"Alright. Have a nice day. And be more careful." she smiled genuinly.

Walking through the hallways, it was almost as though Sakura was in her own world. Like she was invisible. At first, it had upset her. All these people that _used _to be her friends. All turned against her becasue of _him. _Because they believed him over her. But then, she had gotten used to it. And now, she didn't care. She thought it was pretty cool sometimes. People wouldn't care if she was near to hear a secret. So she knew a lot of school gossip. No one cared if she heard. She really was invisible.

Have a nice day, the nurse had said.

Yeah right.

It was lunch already. Not that Sakura ate 'lunch' at lunch anyway. She walked over to her tree, routine, and began drawing. She then remembered the picture from yesterday and took it out anxiously. When she saw what was drawn, she gasped wildly before quickly covering it so no one else could see it.

* * *

**A/N - Review please :D ! Not much to say other than my laptop charger broke. So updates might be a little slower until I get my charger soon. I ordered it in the mail, should be coming soon!**


	3. Tickle me Pink

**Disclaimer - DNON. Yeah, I'm cool because I can use abbreviations. **

* * *

Navy Blue Crayons

* * *

**.::Chapter Two::.**

Tickle me Pink

* * *

Sakura gasped as she saw a picture of her best friend.

Well, her _ex_-best friend.

And her.

They were so happy. Laughing. Sasuke's raven hair was flowing in the breeze, tangling with her pink tresses. The smiles and happiness of the two people could not be ignored. Bliss. Everyone said they would always make a great couple, because thye were like ying and yang.

Sakura felt a teardrop slide down her cheek and land on the paper. She shoved the picture further into her bag, where no one could find it. The school days have been going by slower and slower, and Sakura wished she could skip them all together.

No one had even paid any attention to her as she drew quietly. On occasion, she would find someone peeking. She thought they liked her work, but then they would 'accidentally' spill soda all over it.

Sakura abhorred complacency.

English was never the same after Naruto stopped talking to her. She often caught Naruto sparing her apologetic glances.

She didn't blame him; she'd do the same thing if she were him. Sasuke was a control freak, or that's what he had become. And it was all her fault. She blamed herself for everything. If only she could just go back and change the past.

Tch, when's the last time you heard someone say that? Sakura drew little patterns on her desk. She didn't even bother to pay attention. She already knew all this stuff. It was so easy, who couldn't get it?

* * *

Sasuke stared down at his watch. The clock wouldn't move.

Damn.

It was friggin last period. Only fifteen more minutes until he could finally get the fuck home.

Sasuke twitched.

The last few days he couldn't help but think of what he saw the other day. He had taken a walk to relieve some stress, only to encounter a hell of alot more. He traveled to the park and walked across the crisp grass. His eyes widened suddenly.

Sakura was under the slide. She had a razor in her hand. Sasuke didn't want to believe what he was seeing. His brows furrowed. What had become of her? He decided that he didn't want to go to her, he didn't want to find out. Sasuke had blinked and walked away, cowering behind his pride.

He should've talked to her. He hated her, but she shouldn't do that to herself. No one should do something like _that. _There was so many conflicting emotions running through his mind. A part of him wanted to run up and hug her, tell her everything will be alright. But it's too late now and everything most certainly will not be alright.

The another part of him wanted to slap her and scream asking her what the hell was wrong with her? Saying that everyone has problems and continuing to say that it was _her_ that caused all of his problems and that she didn't see him cutting himself over them. That her life wasn't as bad as his.

There was another part of him that wanted to ignore her completely, despite all their memories.

Needless to say, that part won.

* * *

Sakura walked to the park; _her park_.

Without wasting any time, she passed by the swings directly to her slide. She climbed under it and sat down.

Night had fallen and no one was here. She couldn't do this at home, her mother would surely notice. So she settled for an abandoned park, with her abandoned dreams. She let tears slide down her cheek before she even began. If she couldn't have friends she wanted _him_ back. She would trade everything that she had left; what little she had left just to have him again.

She loved him.

So very much.

She missed his smile, his laugh. And she missed being the one to make him smile and laugh. The blade scraped across her skin, deeper and deeper, relieving the pain. Letting the numbness set in so she didn't have to think about him. So she didn't have regrets.

* * *

Sasuke decided to go back to the park and confront her.

It had been two weeks since the last time he saw her, and he was ready to say something. What he wanted to say, he didn't know. He had no plan, but he knew something had to be said.

Of course, if she was there. He began to think about what he would say to her. So he walked with purpose.

He walked, letting the lost memories flood his mind once again.

He walked, and saw her.

* * *

_"Be careful dear, it's very slippery." Mikoto called from the backseat._

_"Of course, Mikoto-san. " Sakura smiled. They pulled in to the parking space. Mikoto and Fugaku got out of the car quickly._

_"You coming Itachi?" Fugaku asked detachedly._

_"No, I'll stay here and wait with Sakura. You two go ahead." Itachi smirked as Sakura blushed slightly._

_"Bye." they said in unison, and ran into the building to their meeting._

_Itachi climbed into the front seat with Sakura. She glanced over at him, fully aware of his smoldering gaze._

_"So, how are you and my little brother doing?" Itachi was coming dangerously close. _

_Sakura's breath hitched nervously._

_"Itachi?" Sakura squeaked. "What...what are you doing?" she whispered quietly, yet alarmed._

_This seemed to initiate something within Itachi, for he smirked deviously. Sakura had never seen him act this way, and she had known him for a long time. He looked so much like Sasuke, it was scary._

_And then suddenly, he leaned over quickly and pressed his lips to Sakura's._

* * *

Sakura heard leaves rustling and froze. She turned around and gasped. Her eyes immediately followed the his gaze to the blood that seeped from her wrist. She quickly hid her arm behind her back. The figure approached her and grabbed her other wrist, tugging her to her feet violently.

She hadn't seen Sasuke's face up close in so long. His perfection was remarkable. However, she did notice slight purplish bags under his perfect onyx orbs. Her face was pale white. Her eyes wide like a deer caught in a headlight.

His eyes - on the other hand - were furious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed. Sakura could taste his breath on her mouth. She stared at his parted lips in horror. She wanted to kiss him. She kept her lips sealed shut. Sasuke shook her violently. "Well?"

"I…I…"

Sasuke gasped inwardly. Her voice was different. It was unused. Raspy. He kept his composure and proceeded to grab her other wrist, getting blood on his hands.

She winced.

"Is this how you deal? You want to fucking kill yourself? Just because it's not easy? I didn't fucking do that. Even after you-"

"Shut up." Sakura murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"Just shut up…" Sakura repeated with a small voice. She looked up at him with miserable eyes. Agonizing eyes. Eyes that had suffered. But damnit, he suffered too.

"Oh what are you gunna cry? You don't want me saying what happened? You don't want me saying what you _did_?" Sasuke's voice echoed off the trees now. She knew his temper was rising, but she thought that he never looked more beautiful. After being away from him for so long, it felt good to hear his voice, see his face.

His grip on her was so tight, his knuckles were turning white. "You need to know what you did. You need to know how you ruined my life." Sakura shook her head, tears falling on his shirt.

"I didn't mean to!" she protested, her voice breaking.

"It's your fault." He bellowed. Sakura just kept her mouth shut. She began breathing heavy, as if she was about to have a panic attack.

"You killed my-"

And that's when Sakura collapsed.

* * *

**A/N - Ouch very dramatic chapter I know. Please don't be mad at Sasuke. Or Sakura. You'll understand in due time. And yeah I know this chapter was pretty depressing, but if you don't like it then don't read it. Please review! Thanks :D**


	4. Macaroni and Cheese

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Navy Blue Crayons

* * *

**.::Chapter Three::.**

Macaroni and Cheese

* * *

_Sakura ran as fast as she could. Feeling the wind whip past her was exhilerating. It gave her power. _

_But Sakura was clumsy._

_And forgetful._

_She forgot to tie her shoelaces. She looked down at her feet in alarm, and before she could stop herself, her feet caught the shoelace._

_Tripping in the process. _

_Sakura fell face fist against the cement. Blood seeped out of the now open flush wound. _

_Sakura cried and sobbed loudly. She opened her eyes to see a hand extended out to her. _

_Her eyes traveled up to see dark orbs staring intently at her._

_"Well are you going to take it?" Sasuke asked. _

_He tapped his foot impatiently. Sakura smiled and stood up. Sasuke turned around and his back faced her. _

_"Jump on." He commanded. Sakura carefully climbed onto Sasuke's back as he carried her to his house to clean up her cut. Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's back and pressed a kiss to his shoulder._

_"Thank you." He said while smirking._

_"No, thank you." Sakura insisted. She giggled quietly._

_With Sasuke here, it didn't even hurt a bit._

* * *

Sakura woke up in a familiar room. One she hadn't seen in years, yes, but still very familiar.

How could she ever forget?

She sat up and glanced around, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes re-memorized every poster and book in the room. She inhaled deeply the scent of Sasuke. Always need and tidy. The room was in perfect condition.

Sakura was abruptly jostled out of her thought to hear the door open and Sasuke walk in. He looked surprised to see her awake.

It was still dark outside.

It must be like 3 in the morning.

Sakura wanted to speak but she was afraid that it would disappear.

Sasuke continued to walk as he sat down on his computer chair. Sakura blinked twice and took a deep breath.

"I…Sasuke…" was all she could manage.

Sasuke, who wasn't looking at her, now stared at her with such intensity she thought it would burn a hole though her brain. She hoped it would. She hadn't held his gaze for so long in such a long time. She favored and cherished this moment. Silence filled the room. Sakura's eyes began to water, and the tears unwillingly spilled over.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. So, so sorry. Oh god, Sasuke." She thrashed her head from side to side. She didn't want to see his face. She was pathetic, and weak.

"Sakura." Sakura's head snapped up so quick she could have gotten whiplash. He stood and held the door open, signaling for her to leave. His eyes were back on hers, glaring harshly. "Nothing has changed." He hissed, reminding her.

"But-"

"If you want to fucking kill yourself, be my fucking guest. See if I care." Sakura got out of his bed and walked to where he was standing. She lifted her head to meet his horrifying gaze. She reached her hand out to touch his cheek but he slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me," His voice rumbled. "Get out." Sakura closed her eyes as one final tear slipped down. _Why did he even help me if he didn't care?_

"I love you." Her voice quivered.

She ran out of his room, down the hall and out his front door before she could see his reaction.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was shaking violently. He screamed. And screamed. And punched the wall. It left a hole.

* * *

_Sakura pushed him away roughly._

_"Itachi stop! This is wrong." Itachi forced his lips on her own. His hand traveled up her shirt, tracing the bottom curve of her breast through the fabric of her black bra. He moaned into the kiss. Sakura had no choice but to bite his tongue. He cursed and pulled away._

_"Stay away from me." Sakura said with a determined look However on the inside she was breaking down. Sakura looked into his irises and saw them blazing a fire red. His expression was furious. He lunged. Sakura banged her head against the window. "OW!" she shouted._

_"Shut up." He hissed. He ripped her shirt off and bit down on her breast. She screamed. His pale hand formed an iron seal around her mouth, muffling her cries. She kicked and wailed her arms. Itachi's body pinned her to the car seat. Her hands gripped the one over his mouth, struggling to breathe._

_"Please..." she managed._

_"Whatever you say." Itachi said pushing her skirt up. He unzipped his pants. Tears freely leaked out of Sakura's deep green eyes. Her lips were swollen and soon-to-be bruised. She looked outside the car window. The rain slammed against the car. She closed her eyes and willed for it to be over._

_Itachi pounded into her. The pain coursed through her veins. Jolts of nothing shot up her spine. She moaned from the intense throbbing coming from her lower region. Anguish. Agony. Torture. Grief. Angst._

_Please, Mikoto…Fugaku…_

_Hurry back._

* * *

Sakura ran and ran until she reached her room.

The streets were dark and she almost ran into a car along the way. The hot salty liquid clouded her vision as she reached her house.

Spotting her bedroom window, she climbed through and rushed to her bathroom. Sakura panted deeply. She raked a hand through her pink hair. She slipped and landed on her butt. Not bothering to get up, her body began rocking back in forth. She curled her knees up to her chest and cried and sobbed.

Sakura thought that by now she should be out of tears. Where do they keep coming from? Her arm began to ache and she remembered that he had seen her. He caught her. Her fingers traced her hand and followed to her wrist. But instead of feeling wounded flesh, she felt bandages.

Her eyes darted to her arm and saw that the wound was cleaned.

Had he?

The tears ceased and Sakura allowed a sad smile to grace her features.

_Sasuke, what are you doing to me? _

_After all this time._

_I still love you._

* * *

**A/N - So yeah, a lot of you guessed what was going to happen with Itachi. By the way, for those of you who've read this on my deviant art account, please don't spoil it for others. Besides, it's not the same. I refined it. Haha, review (: **


	5. Seafoam Green

**disclaimer - not even as a christmas gift. **

**

* * *

**

Navy Blue Crayons

* * *

**.:: Chapter Four ::.**

Seafoam Green

* * *

_Sasuke gently took Sakura's hand and kissed each fingertip slowly, making sure to relish the taste of her._

_"Sakura." _

_His deep voice spoke quietly. It sent chills up her spine, the way he said her name. It made her want to squeal. _

_A blush spread across the bridge of her nose._

_"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Sasuke, the kid she'd known and liked since they met eight years ago, and the kid that had become her very best friend, was asking her out. Sakura smiled and nodded. She felt Sasuke smirk through the kiss that he pressed to her collarbone. His lips placed butterfly kisses to her cheek, her forehead, her nose, and to the corner of her mouth. _

_He paused, allowing his lips to linger centimeters above her own. Sakura began to panic; she had never kissed anyone before. Sasuke's lips neared her._

_Suddenly, Sakura sneezed. Reflexively, Sasuke backed away in shock. "I'm so sorry!" Sakura wailed, her face turning a beet red, darker than the color of her own hair. Sasuke gave a slight smile and began chuckling._

_Her face contorted into an angry and frustrated expression as she clenched her fists in embarrassment._

_"Stop that!" Sakura commanded in an embarrassed tone. Sasuke continued laughing. Sakura smiled and began laughing herself. "Not funny…" she murmured through giggles. Sakura's eyes were closed, due to laughing so hard. Sasuke took the opportunity to sneak a quick peck on her lips. Her eyes shot open. "Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke smirked. Sakura leaned against his chest. She sighed dramatically._

_"What?" Sasuke asked innocently. Sakura lifted her head and frowned. Her slim fingers traced Sasuke's marble lips. She leaned in and paused, making sure she wouldn't sneeze, and gently pressed her soft lips to his. She allowed their lips to touch for a moment before pulling away. She smiled._

_"If anyone asks, that was our first kiss." She stated. The corners of Sasuke's mouth pulled upward slightly as he entwined his finger with hers._

_"Whatever you say." he agreed easily, closing his eyes in contentment. _

* * *

The days had flown by and nothing was different. Just as Sasuke said.

He really didn't care.

Not anymore.

It had become routine for Sakura to draw pictures of her and Sasuke. Eventually she gave up and just drew pictures of him. Posing sometimes, other times sleeping. Always perfect. Never a hair out of place.

But if she didn't draw him perfectly, didn't give him justice, she'd angrily scribble the picture out and tear the paper into tiny pieces.

Some may say it was an obsession, drawing him like this.

But she had known him better than anyone else. She'd been one of his important people.

It was a priveledge she didn't like giving away.

Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since the encounter with Sasuke. Maybe she would just kill herself. It wasn't like anyone would care anyway. A long sigh escaped her lips as she shut her eyes, remembering his furious expression. Her eyes shot open as she heard a soft noise. She saw footsteps approaching her. For a second she thought it was Sasuke - with dark hair and onyx orbs that glowed. But this person was different, his hair was shorter.

He kinda looked hot.

But like, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

For God's sake, his abs were hanging out for the world to see!

It was like, a belly shirt. Wasn't that against school policy or something?

"Hello." The mysterious person greeted. Why was he talking to her? Didn't he know what Sasuke would do to him if he caught them together? Didn't he know that Sasuke would get them expelled? Somehow, he had his ways. He already expelled Choji because he said it was stupid to hate Sakura. She wondered what he had done to get that accomplished.

"Hi." Sakura murmured unsurely, looking around the boy to make sure Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Man, she really must've been paranoid.

"My name is Sai. Is something the matter?" he questioned while smiling. His eyes attempted to follow hers, causing Sakura to resume looking at the boy who reminded her so much of Sasuke. Sai, he said his name was. Sakura shook her head.

"Don't you know what will happen if you talk to me?" she inquired. Sai shrugged and shook his head.

"Nope, I'm new here. And I saw you drawing. So I came over here. May I sit?"

"Sure." Sakura moved over hesitantly. It felt weird having someone to share her tree with. "I'm Sakura." She said, giving Sai a small smile.

Sai looked at Sakura's sketchbook.

"Who's that?"

Sakura's gaze met his. For some reason, she wanted to tell him everything.

She wanted to let it out.

But he was a stranger, why would he care?

Something in his eyes seemed like he wouldn't judge her. Sakura closed her eyes.

She finally let out her pain.

* * *

_Itachi had pulled her shirt back over her head hastily. Fumbling with the Febreez, he sprayed the car with the air freshener and climbed into the back seat._

_Then, with a silent sort of grace, he leaned over to the front seat where Sakura was plastered, frozen, and whispered in her ear._

_"Say one word and I'll kill you." He threatened. Sakura's face was white. She didn't blink. Or flinch. She couldn't move, much less comprehend what the hell just happened. This was Itachi. The one who helped her and Sasuke play baseball whenever they wanted. The one who she'd come to for advice countless times regarding his brother. How could Itachi do something like this to her?_

_Sakura swallowed, a dull throbbing forming between her legs. _

_Nothing was said after that._

_Minutes later, Mikoto and Fugaku came back from the party._

_"Sakura darling you should have come in! We had a blast." Mikoto said cheerily. Without a word,, Sakura waited for a drunk Mikoto, and a buzzed Fugaku to get into the car. Sakura put the key in the ignition and started the car. The rain was still going strong._

_She really shouldn't have been driving, she knew. At this point, Sakura wasn't any more sober than Mikoto or Fugaku. She was traumatized. She felt Itach's piercing gaze boring holes into her. Neither Mikoto nor Fugaku seemed to notice._

_Sakura continually drove along the slippery road. She wasn't thinking straight. Everytime she blinked, she kept seeing Itachi's face, his body ramming into her. Her legs were sore and she couldn't focus. Faguely, she saw something jump in the street but didn't react until it was too late._

_"God damnit, Sakura watch out!" Itachi shouted. His harsh voice caused her to jerk the wheel out of fear, pulling the car off the road. _

_The car did a flip, rolling down a steep hill. She could see a tree approaching but the steering wheel wouldn't budge. A shriek was heard, and then nothing._

_Blackness._

* * *

Sakura stared at Sai. He seemed to be listening to her intently, a calm expression crossing his features.

She took a deep breath. "Fugaku and Mikoto were too drunk to remember their seat belts. They got the worst of it. Their side of thecar slammed into the tree, completely crushing them. There was no way either of them could have survived. I was knocked unconcious," She paused, her voice shaking in fear as she was forced to relive the memory.

"It seems like the only one who got out unscathed was Itachi. He explained the entire story to the doctors. He told them that I was dilusional. That I was lying about what I said, because I was the one who was drunk. At that point, I couldn't bear telling Sasuke what really happened. He had just lost his parents after all. How could I let him think his brother would do such a thing?"

She paused, trying to find the courage to continue speaking.

"I didn't wnat to think about it. Sasuke...Sasuke was furious with me. He believed Itachi, and blamed everything on me. Needless to say, we haven't really spoken since."

Sai stared at Sakura for a long moment before engulfing her in a hug. It didn't seem weird to him that she was a stranger.

"You need a friend." He murmured in her hair.

Sakura sniffed and allowed tears to leak out of her eyes. And for the first time in a long time, they were tears of happiness; tears of relief.

Neither one of them heard or say a raven haired man, somewhere off in the distance, let out a frustrated scream, cursing loudly.

* * *

**A/N - Wow, I forgot that I hadn't updated this in a while. Terribly sorry about that guys. As a heads up, I'm gunna be changing my username soon to Vampirette Knight, so don't fret. I'm gunna let everyone know in all my upcoming updates before I do so, however. **

**Review for Christmas :D **


	6. Robin's Egg Blue

**disclaimer - don't own naruto. **

* * *

.::Navy Blue Crayons::.

* * *

**Chapter Five - Robin's Egg Blue**

* * *

Sai and Sakura stared at each other for a moment. It had been so long since Sakura had been with someone other than her family. Someone to talk to. Someone to escape with...Deciding to break the silence, Sakura spoke up.

"Do you have your schedule with you?" she asked timidly. She hadn't had much experience with socializing as of recent, but she knew she had to try if she had any hopes of escaping Sasuke and his torture. Sometimes, when Sakura was alone, she'd stare at herself in the mirror for a long time, and just think of a conversation in her head. Plan out something to say to Sasuke, carefully taking into account exactly how he would react, all right down to his facial expressions. She'd reply with some whitty retort, leaving Sasuke completely and utterly bewhildered. He'd see the error of his ways and smile that rare smile that he used use, just for _her. _

Sai nodded and handed her a piece of paper. She took the paper gently, noticing that their fingers brushed. How very cliched. Before Sakura could dwell on the moment, her eyes scanned the paper. They widened considerably. She gave Sai a wide smile. "We have the exact same schedule!" she shouted excitedly. Sai smiled also, although it seemed to not touch his eyes. His smiles seemed polite, but fake.

"Cool." He replied. Sakura stood and tugged Sai's arm.

"C'mon, the bell's about to ring any second now. We're going to be late for class."

He chuckled, rather amused. "And how do you know - "

Before Sai could finish, a loud piercing bell rang throughout the entire school yard. Sakura flashed Sai and wry grin. She was suprised that her muscles almost seemed weird with how they contracted to make the smile form on her face.

* * *

Sasuke stood in disbelief. How? How could all of that be true? _It couldn't be. _She was lying, of course. Why would she even tell that man that anyway? He was just a stranger. So of course, it couldn't be real. Why on earth would Itachi...

No, he knew his own brother. Knew him better than Sakura or anyone ever had. He wasn't about to just allow Sakura to spread these horrible rumors about his family, slandering his name...

His fists clenched.

How was it that she was still _affecting _him like this? He'd try to push her away as much as possible. Tried to get her out of his life for good. And yet she still somehow wormed her way back into it, damnit.

"Fuck." He muttered angrily, stalking off to class.

He'd think of some way to end this once and for all. He didn't care if she hurt herself, because after how much she hurt him, she almost deserved it.

* * *

The next day, Sakura and Sai sat next to each other in homeroom. The teacher never really cared about assigned seats, so it didn't matter much. Timidly, she glanced at Sasuke, who truly looked as if he wanted to punch Naruto in the face.

Sakura frowned. She missed Naruto. She would have gladly sat for hours, listening to him ramble about Kami knows what. Would have gladly traded anything for that life again.

Sakura definately wasn't looking forward to sitting next to Sasuke in science.

Sai already knew that she would have to.

To her, it seemed like she knew him forever already. They had just clicked so fast. And he had even told her a little bit about his old life. Not that it was as interesting as hers. The bell rang and Sakura gathered her books and headed to the class that was bound to ruin her day.

* * *

Sasuke got into science extra early.

Sasuke waited for Sakura impatiently. He needed to talk to her. And fast. It seemed that Sakura knew this was coming because she walked into the classroom at an excruciatingly slow pace. She smiled at Sai, giving him a nervous look before sitting down next to him. She didn't even have her books on the floor before Sasuke took the opportunity to speak.

"Sakura, we need to talk. Now." Sakura looked back at him and shook her head. She masked her suprise easily.

"There's nothing to talk about." Sakura shrugged. To Sasuke, her voice seemed smoother than it did the other day. He deduced that it was Sai's doing. He decided that it was best to just get to the point.

"I heard you the other day. With Sai."

Sakura froze.

Man, was he blunt.

"You…did?" she faced him, but her eyes did not meet his. He took a deep breath.

"Yes." Sasuke looked at Sakura. He was surprised to see her worried gaze. His hand found its way to hers. Sakura flinched and retracted her arm.

"Don't touch me…" she murmured.

"Sakura…" he tried. He didn't know what to say. Was she even telling the truth? Would Itachi do something like that? The more he thought about it, and the more he thought about Sakura, the less he believed she'd lie. She loved his family, and Sasuke didn't think she'd slander it, even if he'd practically dropped her off the face of the earth.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura raised her hand and asked. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Hm?"

"May I be excused?" she asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. She was going to run away? Sasuke scoffed.

But then again, isn't that what he did? He didn't give her a chance to explain.

"Of course, Sakura. Make sure to take the pass."

"Thank you." Sakura stood and bowed, before quietly and quickly exiting the class room. Sasuke noticed that she had left her books.

He smirked.

* * *

Three days later, Sasuke hadn't been able to come in contact with Sakura. She had kept avoiding him. Even in class, she asked to temporarily move her seat. Sasuke was getting tired of playing cat and mouse…

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" Ino purred. Sasuke rolled his eyes. She was getting annoying.

Too possessive.

"Ino, we have to talk." He said brusquely.

"What about?" Her face was abruptly serious.

"It's over." Sasuke didn't bother wasting time. He didn't want her thinking that anything could change his mind.

"But-"

"No Ino. I don't need you." Before she could reply, Sasuke walked past her, slightly bumping into her shoulder. Ino's mouth hung open in astonishment.

* * *

Sai knocked on Sakura's door. They had become excellent friends in such a short amount of time. He felt so bad for her, all that she had gone through. He wanted to see her happy, and when she was around him, she was happy. Sakura answered the door with a smile on her face.

"Sai-kun!" she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sai patted her back. Once she released him he tilted his head.

"Would you like to go out with me today?" he innocently asked. Sakura beamed.

"Of course!" she ran in the house to get her purse and took his hand. They walked through the town to a nice looking café. Sai opened the door for Sakura. The waitress came in and seated them rather quickly.

"This looks expensive. Are you sure?" Sakura eyed the prices. Sai chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." The waitress came back.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress seemed professional. Sakura nodded.

"I'll just have a ham and cheese sandwich please," Sakura looked at the menu once again. "With a pickle." She added. The waitress scribbled words down on a notepad.

"And you?" she looked expectantly at Sai.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries." The waitress nodded and walked off. Sakura shivered. "Are you cold?" Sai asked, concerned. She nodded.

"Just a bit." Sai was shrugging out of his sweatshirt. He handed it to her quietly. "Thank you." She said, smiling. Their food arrived and they ate in silence. When the waitress came and gave him the check he merely placed a bill in her hand. He took Sakura's hand gently and walked out of the café. They walked around the town once more, stopping in a few shops along the way. Sakura had almost forgotten it was a Saturday. She spent so much time avoiding Sasuke and his questions. She didn't want to think about him.

The sun soon set and darkness took over. They found their way to the park. Sakura didn't bother telling Sai what she usually did at the park. She walked over to the swings and sat down. Before she knew it, Sai was pushing her back. She swung higher and higher. It brought back unwanted memories. Sakura pushed them to the back of her mind. When she was the highest she could go, she jumped off and rolled to the ground, laughing hysterically

"Are you okay?" Sakura just kept on laughing. Sai smiled and tugged her to her feet. "C'mon." he said dragging her to the field. She plopped on the cool grass, letting the wind blow through his dark hair; barely noticeable in the darkness. Sakura sat down next to him and gazed at the stars. She sighed dramatically.

"This is relaxing." She stretched and lay down. Sai followed suit. His one arm folded under his head, while the other held Sakura's hand loosely. He entwined their fingers. "Thanks for today Sai-kun…" Sakura closed her eyes.

"No problem." When Sakura opened her eyes, Sai was leaning over her. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He neared her face, only inches away. He paused to make sure this was alright. Sakura lifted her head the remaining inches and gently allowed her lips to mold against his in a soft kiss. He pulled away, respecting her boundaries. He then resumed his previous position on the grass next to her.

No more words were spoken as they gazed at the stars, both thinking two very different things.

* * *

Sakura walked alone today. Sai was sick. Even still, her life seemed to be going splendidly. And she didn't care if she had no friends. She didn't care if the only person to talk to her was Sai. He was all she needed. She hadn't visited her 'playground' to do anything in over a month. She was healing. What she didn't expect, was to see a familiar red corvette pulling up on the side walk next to her as she walked. The window rolled down, revealing two very different shiny black orbs.

"Get in." the velvet voice commanded. Sakura knew that this would ruin everything, but she couldn't control her actions. Her hand had already reached for the door knob before she could even think. It had been too long since shed been in his car. She sat down, and put on her seat belt.

Sakura was torn between what to say. Should she ask him why he was doing this? She didn't want him to snap though.

"We need to talk, Sakura. You can't avoid me forever."

Sakura gulped. She remembered now. With everything that was going on with Sai, she actually did forget about Sasuke's twenty questions. She looked at her hands that were placed in her lap. She began fidgeting.

"I don't want to Sasuke. I don't want to talk." Her eyes seemed worried. Sasuke turned off his car and faced her. For the first time in a long time, he didn't look irritated. Instead he looked… pained.

"Sakura," he said gently. "What really happened that night?" Tears had escaped her eyes and she tore her gaze away from her hands to watch Sasuke's intent gaze. Her eyes were slightly swollen.

"We should get to class." Was all she could say. His hand raked through his hair in slight frustration. He needed her to talk.

"Screw class, Sakura. This is important. I'm tired of running."

She faced him back.

"Now you say that!" she shouted angrily. "What about before? When you didn't know what really happened. You assumed! You didn't even let me explain to you. So if I didn't get raped," Sasuke slightly winced at the word. "By your brother, would you still be ruining my life?" Her voice broke on the last word. Sasuke - for a brief moment - wanted more than anything to wrap his arms around her. So he didn't.

"Sakura…I….have no excuse. But what was I supposed to think? My girlfriend drives my parents to a party. Four leave, only two come back." His voice was oddly gentle. He hadn't dwelled on his parents death for too long. It brought unwanted emotions.

"I loved them Sasuke. I did." Sakura gasped through fresh tears. "And I blame myself everyday. I hate myself for being so weak." Sasuke's hand moved to caresses her cheek, but it paused in mid air. He withdrew his hand immediately and sighed, leaning his head back.

"I'm sorry. If you're telling the truth ...and I didn't listen to you. Well then, it's not your fault. "

"That's not going to help anything anymore now. Sasuke, it's too late." Sakura stated a little sadly. Her glanced away from him solemnly.

"I know." His brow creased. Sakura was torn between what was right and what she wanted. She leaned over to him, breathing slowly.

"I loved you so much Sasuke. I would have died for you." She spoke softly.

"I know."

Was it just her or was he coming closer?

Why did part of her want him to come closer? She could taste his cool breath on her lips. He was so close. Her desires were overtaking her rational mind. Why did she want to forgive him so easily?

Sakura began to grow impatient.

Without thinking much, she closed the gap between them quickly and pressed her lips to his in a passion filled kiss.

She missed this so much. Her hands wound around his neck, almost choking him. She grasped fistfuls of his hair in her hands. Her body flung itself across the seat, onto his lap. She'd been denied this for too long. She told herself. That's the only reason she was doing this.

But when his strong hands gripped her closer to his chest, she couldn't' come up with any excuse for the surge of pleasure that ran up her spine. They broke apart for a mere second. Her breath came in wild gasps as she glued her mouth back to his.

She kept kissing him roughly, because she didn't want to think about the consequences just yet. And god, how this was relieving all her stress. Sasuke was the first to push her away. Their faces remained inches apart. She felt dizzy from kissing him, or was that his scent?

"Sakura." She shivered from the way he said her name, so unintentionally seductive. He brought his one hand up to her face to trace her cheek, her eyes, then her lips. His other arm was tightly wound around her waist. Somehow, it was not tight enough. Sakura's hands lay limply over his shoulders. She resisted the urge to kiss his lips again, so she settled for his jaw. She kissed everywhere on his face, except his lips. Her lips brushed across his eyes, over his nose, to the corner of his mouth, and back to his jaw. She couldn't get enough of him. Heat radiated from his body in waves. Her heart thrummed erratically.

"Too late now…" she muttered, in between kisses. And in the back of their minds, both of them knew it was true. She snuggled into his chest, breathing even once again. She was glad he had tinted windows. His hand traveled up her back and down to her waist absentmindedly, following the contour of her spine. Sakura knew that this was wrong. Sasuke did too. So they stayed like that the rest of the day, skipping school all together

* * *

**A/N - sorry for the delay, hope you like :D **


	7. Dandelion

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

Navy Blue Crayons

* * *

**.:: Chapter Six - Dandelion ::.**

* * *

Sakura's body shook with guilt.

_I can't believe what I did with Sasuke...that was so wrong._

Sai ran his gentle fingers across Sakura's delicate cheekbone.

"What's wrong?" he murmured softly.

Too innocent.

Sakura kept her mouth sealed shut, unable to even formulate a reply. Sai...she felt bad. She _was _bad. She was desperate, so desperate for Sasuke's attention...

Sai was too perfect for such a tainted child such as herself, she realized solemnly. Small tears poured out of Sakura's eyes as she clutched Sai for dear life. His brow furrowed in confusion, but nevertheless, he wrapped his comforting arms around the shaking girl.

* * *

Sasuke frowned unhappily.

Currently, he was sitting on his bed, mulling over what happened with Sakura mere hours before. He closed his eyes in contempt. It had been a mistake.

What had that meant? Had he gotten somewhere with her? No of course not. It was merely lust. The need so great, almost painful, to feel each other's lips after such a long absense. Of course she hadn't forgiven him so easily.

And of course he hadn't forgiven her.

Speaking of which, he could never forgive Itachi for his unfathomable actions. That is, if Sakura was telling the truth. He never knew her to lie, but he also never knew his brother to do such a thing. He cringed. Sasuke pictured it in his mind: Sakura's helpless pleas and whimpers as he pounded into her harshly. Knowing that no one would hear her, knowing that Fukagu and Mikoto were merely yards away…

Sasuke shuddered in sympathy and disgust. How could he ever forgive anyone?

How would he ever be able to trust anyone again? Everyone in his life, letting him down...

* * *

_"I'm leaving." A voice resounded; deep, manly._

_"What?" Sasuke's voice was genuinely concerned and curious. In truth, Sasuke was scared. _

_"There's no need for me to be here any longer. With mom and dad gone…" Sasuke cringed. Itachi gave Sasuke an apathetic look. The real reason behind his words… Itachi was terrified. Terrified that Sakura would tell Sasuke sooner or later. Ashamed of allowing his urges to control him. But not being able to do anything about it now._

_"Where will you go?" Sasuke tried to pull it off like he didn't care, on the contrary. He cared more than he'd ever let on. He needed his brother now more than ever. Was he just going to be abandoned like this?_

_Itachi closed his eyes briefly and sighed._

_"That is none of your concern. Should I need to contact you, I will. Now pull yourself together, Sakura will be here any moment now." It took all he had to say her name with a straight face._

_Sakura…_

_Sasuke hadn't seen her for over a week now. She had been in the hospital with minor injuries. He needed to know what happened; Itachi refused to utter a single word. Sasuke was so worried that Sakura would be gone too. Then who would he have? He wouldn't have any purpose to live. _

_Sasuke shivered._

_The door opened abruptly, revealing a disheveled, wet-haired Sakura. _

_It hadn't stopped raining since the accident. Her eyes traveled to Sasuke's and she smiled meekly. She still had a few bandages wrapped around her body in various places. Her gaze drifted to Itachi and her breath hitched. Pure panic and fear shone brightly in those emerald orbs. Before anything else could possibly be revealed, Itachi walked past Sakura brusquely, brushing shoulders with her in the process. She froze and willed herself not to break down crying in front of Sasuke. _

_He needed her now. _

_But when he found out the truth, in which he surely would by the end of tonight, would he still want it? Itachi closed the door behind him silently and Sakura walked over to her lover. Red eyes swollen, she wrapped her skinny arms around his shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze. Sasuke grabbed her roughly, pulling her flush against him. He held her tightly, rocking them back and forth quickly. His face buried itself in the crook of her neck. He was not afraid to be vulnerable around Sakura, he was open with her. _

_He trusted her._

_"Sakura, Sakura. I love you, Sakura." He repeated, like a mantra._

_"I love you too Sasuke-kun." After five long moments, his chokehold grip on her loosened slightly. She still wasn't able to move more than a few inches though. She pulled back just enough to see his face. Intensity shone in his eyes and he grasped her chin and placed an urgent kiss to her lips. Hard on her mouth. Memories of Itachi flashed through her mind._

_Sakura roughly pushed Sasuke away. He gave her a confused look. She returned it with her own; surprised that she had pushed him away. It was then she realized, that she could never tell Sasuke about Itachi. He didn't need to be any more worried than he already was. So Sakura squashed her fears down and kissed Sasuke passionately, knowing that it may be her last. She allowed her fingers to knot in his hair, making the moment last. For she was going to tell him what had happened, because she knew he would ask._

_"Sakura." He spoke softly in between kisses of relief. "What happened?"_

_Ah, there it was. The question of death. Sakura chose to ignore it as long as she could. Forgetting everything but him and his loving lips, she pushed her tongue past his lips, exploring his mouth. Perhaps she was trying to burn the image of Itachi away, with Sasuke's own passion. She and Sasuke had had sex before, more than once. And if she could just one more time, to erase all of HIM away, she might leave somewhat satisfied._

_"Mmmm." She answered. "I love you." Sasuke kissed back, other things on his mind. She knew this would not last long. "Sasuke," she added seriously. "Please. I need one night with you. Please, just you. I thought I'd never see you again, Sasuke." She pushed their foreheads together her eyes full of ancient grief. Sasuke decided she had gone through quite a lot in the past week, and no matter how impatient he was, he would give her what she wanted. _

_She was sitting on his lap, causing him to grow aroused. For the first time in a week, he gave her a crooked smile and nodded, placing each hand firmly on her hips. Her hand traveled under his shirt, pulling it over his head._

_His muscles rippled underneath her fingers. Sasuke's hand brushed along her stomach. Sasuke' fingers brushed through her pink tresses. He stood, without breaking the kiss, and carried Sakura upstairs to his bedroom, where they would make love for the last time._

* * *

Sakura's mind flashed. She couldn't focus. Shutting her eyes tightly, she gripped herself.

She had done it.

Because she would not be able to live with herself if she had seen him for a moment longer. The guilt would have most definitely toppled over, until she would be taking a step backwards; regressing.

Against her better judgment and will, she had done it.

Sakura smiled sadly. _Will I ever find happiness? Or an I doomed to live like this for the rest of my life?_

The feeling of Sasuke's lips agaisnt her own felt so vivid and real, as if were happening all over again. The guilt washed through her system once again. This was exactly why she did what she did. If she still felt so strongly for Sasuke, how could she be with Sai?

That's why she did it.

That's why she broke up with Sai.

Sakura sighed to herself loudly. What had she gotten herself into? Sasuke might not have even wanted to take her back. He may just go on ignoring her like before. But he knew about what happened now… and he wasn't that mean.

No, she was sure of that.

Somewhere, deep down, he was the same Sasuke-kun she fell in love with. She just had a hard time getting to him now.

Much to her surprise, when Sakura walked out of her house and began to walk to school, Sasuke was on her doorstep with that smirk which she absolutely loved. Her eyes widened as well as her smile and she jumped into his awaiting arms.

"Sasuke you waited for me!" Sakura shouted happily. Sasuke leaned over and pressed his lips to her hair.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" he replied as if he was completely befuddled. Sakura blushed and looked down.

"Well, because of the fight. You know, about…"

"About what?" Sasuke smile taunted her as he tilted his head to the side, bangs falling cutely over his shoulder. Sakura rocked on her heels.

"The car crash, with you parents." Sakura sighed.

"What? There was a car crash? Are they okay? What happened! Sakura! " Sakura gave Sasuke a you-must-have-five-heads look. "Sakura!" And then realization dawned upon her, so she broke down crying.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice was full of worry. Not knowing how much time she had left, Sakura pressed her lips to Sasuke's earnestly. Her lips crashed against his, tongues tasting each other's. In the brief seconds that she pulled away, she muttered 'I love you'. Sasuke ended the kiss softly. He cupped her face and pulled her close.

"As I love you." Sakura nearly fainted. She hadn't heard him say that in years. Oh god, how she missed it. Then, suddenly, Sasuke's face grew blurred. Tears brimmed in Sakura's eyes.

"Don't go!" she pleaded.

"I won't leave you." Sasuke promised. And then he vanished.

* * *

Sakura woke in a sweat. She looked at the clock. 4:23 AM. She groaned and allowed her head to fall back on her pillow roughly. Her cheeks damp with tears and sweat, she breathed in deeply. Her nose sniffled. It was only a dream, nothing more.

He doesn't love you anymore.

_He doesn't love you anymore._

He doesn't love **you.**

He _**loved** you._

Sakura let out a piercing scream, releasing all her pain. Hell, she didn't care if it was four-o-clock in the morning. Her voice shot three octaves higher. When her mouth closed she was panting. Her head throbbed from the excessive pressure in her respiratory system.

Her throat ached.

Oh god, why did she have to love him so much. It hurt.

Her mind traveled back to their kiss a few days ago. It had all felt so right. Didn't he see that? Couldn't he see that she loved him more than anything in the world? Sakura cried, her hot tears staining her sheets and blanket. She curled up into a ball.

"Sakura, Sakura are you alright?" Sakura's mom barged into her room, only to find the poor girl sobbing.

"Momma...it was so bad..."

Sakura's mother frowned at the sight before her as she came and sat down at the edge of her bed, patting her daughter's head softly.

"It's going to be alright, Sakura." her mother cooed.

They sat like that for hours, until Sakura finally fell asleep.

* * *

_"Mhmmm, Sakura. We have to get up." Sasuke sighed contently, Sakura's body hovering over his own._

_"I could stay here with you forever." She replied, nuzzling his neck. His arms securely wrapped themselves around her, forming a cage of steel._

_Sasuke's body slowly began to lift the two off the bed. He stood, without letting go, and carried Sakura downstairs to where they would eat their last meal together._

_"Sakura, what do you want to eat?"_

_Sakura rocked back and forth on her heels before replying._

_"Natto." Sasuke smirked, knowing that she said that because he hates natto. However, he busied himself by preparing natto for the love of his life._

_During their meal, Sakura noticed that the depressed look on Sasuke's face returned. They couldn't put this off much longer. The thought brought a tear to her eye that she hastily wiped away. After she put their dishes in the sink she took a deep breath and prepared for what she knew, would be the worst day of her life._

_"Sakura, what happened?" Sasuke's soft voice asked. Sakura reached out and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up and kissed him on the lips. Walking to the living room, she sat them down on the couch together. Her hands gripped his tightly; her body close to his as possible._

_She told him how it was raining and how his parents went in. She told him how when they came out, they were drunk. She told him everything except the one reason that caused her to lose control, which was what Itachi did. Instead she said she thought she saw a squirrel, a pathetic excuse. When she was finished, she hesitantly dared to look at Sasuke's horror-stricken face. His eyes were empty. His lips opened and she wanted to kiss him._

_"My parents died…because you were afraid to hit a squirrel…" His voice was calm, Sakura knew this wouldn't last long. She's witnessed his tantrums before. To think it was over was to be foolish. Sakura took a breath, trying so hard not to just say what really happened. She didn't, however, want to leave Sasuke with yet another bad image of Itachi. It was bad enough that he left. She felt Sasuke's hand clench underneath hers. Tears brimmed in her eyes._

_"Well?" his voice grew louder. Sakura nodded._

_"Sasuke-kun…"_

_"Fuck, Sakura. What the hell?"_

_"Sasuke-kun I – " Sasuke clamped a hand over her mouth._

_"Leave."_

_"What? But, Sasuke?"_

_"LEAVE. Now, I don't want to see you for the rest of the day, get out of my sight!"_

_"Sasuke, please don't do this!" Sakura pleaded._

_"Don't do what?" He stood angrily and stalked up to his room. Sakura wondered why he had left, but he soon returned with a box of Crayola crayons._

_"No…"_

_Sasuke pulled out a blue crayon. Navy Blue._

_"Don't do this?" He drew a long mark on the wall with the crayon. "Or how about this, Sakura?" He scribbled on everything his hands could touch._

_"…Sasuke…" her voice was barely above a whisper. She choked a sob._

_"Hey Sakura, don't do this?" Sasuke took the crayon in his hands, the very same crayon that started their friendship so long ago. He held it firmly in his two shaking hands._

_"No, Sasuke no! Not that, don't!" If he broke this crayon, everything would be over. He was having a mental breakdown. He would regret this, he had to. Sakura ran to where Sasuke was. Just before she crashed against his chest she heard a sickening noise._

**_Snap._**

_Sakura burst out with fresh tears, clutching Sasuke's shirt. The two pieces of crayon fell to the ground. She sank with them, her arms shivering as she picked up the pieces of the crayon (and her newly broken heart). Sasuke looked down at her and smirked. He grabbed her forearm and pulled her to her feet._

_"You're pathetic." He sneered. "It's just a fucking crayon."_

_Sasuke grabbed Sakura's forearms and roughly pulled her to her feet. She stumbled along, her body growing numb._

_"Now get the fuck out of my house. And don't ever think you will be welcome here again."_

_Sakura clutched the crayons in her hands and ran._

* * *

Sasuke sat on a park bench thinking. He regretted it all. He just wanted things back to normal. He thought of Naruto's words soon after he and Sakura split.

_"Sasuke, what the hell is going on? You're not the same. It's like a part of you is missing."_

And it was. Sasuke saw Sakura's face in his mind.

When she left that day, the crayon wasn't the only broken thing she clutched.

She held onto his heart too.

And he knew, that he had hers.

It was time, to give it back.


	8. Navy Blue

**disclaimer - no ownage!**

**a/n - this is the finale folks! yes that's right, the _final chapter! _dun dun dunnnn! Originally this was broken into two seperate chapters, but I didn't want to ruin the flow of things. Enjoy! (:**

**Warning - Graphic scenes lay ahead!**

* * *

Navy Blue Crayons

* * *

**.:: Chapter Nine - Navy Blue ::.**

* * *

Sakura marched up to Sasuke's front steps. She had been standing there for about fifteen minutes, contemplating whether or not she should go through wit this. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath.

_Pull yourself together, Sakura. It's now or never._

She knocked on his door loudly, not caring about rudeness.

She needed to know.

Now.

For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence, and Sakura wondered if Sasuke was still asleep. Then, she heard footsteps and waited anxiously for the doorknob to turn at an agonizingly slow pace.

Sasuke opened the door, and his eyes instantly widened in shock when he saw exactly who was standing at the door. He took in her disheveled appearance, and his dark eyes traveled to the object that lay in her hands. A broken crayon clutched between her fingers. But not just any crayon...

Red puffy eyes; tears.

(crycrycry)

_All for -_

"I love –

_Never want to see – _

You"

"Sakura." His voice made her pulse race, heart beat, body tingle and feel again. She hiccupped.

But it was now or never, and Sakura didn't want to waste another second. She didn't want to waste any more time.

"I love you Sasuke, truly I do. And I don't care about anything anymore except wanting to be with you again. Oh god I miss you. The other day made me remember everything we had…" A lone tear dared to slip down her cheek. "I can't bear...this...lonliness."

She sounded pathetic in her own ears. But Sakura knew that Sasuke had loved her just as much as she loved him. And this was hurting him too.

"Sakura…" He wanted to forget. To forgive. He was lonely too. No parents or Itachi. No Sakura. _His_ Sakura. The girl, the only damned girl to ever make her way into his heart. The next thing he did was very un-Sasuke-like. However, at the moment, all rational thought was forgotten.

Sasuke roughly grabbed Sakura's forearms and pulled her in for a tight hug, crushing her against his stone body. Sakura eyes widened tremendously and she gasped against his warm body. His arms wrapped hers around his waist and his face pressed against his hair. He inhaled her delicate fragrance and swore that he could never be separated from her again.

"I love you…" she mumbled in his chest. She couldn't remember the last time he told her that he loved her too and when he said it this time her heart broke even further.

"I love you too, Sakura." His hands tangled in her hair. Her body flush against him. His lips came to press tenderly against hers. An innocent kiss.

She was not having that.

Her hands locked themselves around his neck, her tongue delving into his mouth. She stood on her tippy toes to get a better angle; deepening the kiss.

Heat waves radiated from their bodies sending her to the moon. Sasuke picked Sakura up and dashed into the house, slamming the door behind him.

He ran upstairs to his bedroom, where he had been sleeping in only a few moments ago.

Sakura was busy wondering if this was all just a dream again.

His bedroom was the same as always, plain and distant.

Simple.

Just like him.

Suddenly, she found her back pressed against the soft mattress. Their lips never separated. When the need for air took over, his lips stayed centimeters from her own. Sakura felt his own breaths puffing out across her lips. He kissed her cheek, panting. Traveling to her ear.

"I'm going to ravish you." He whispered hotly his delicate lips brushing against her ear.

It had been too long since either of them had found comfort in each other, and both of them were eager to comply with their body's demands. Sakura wondered if he finally, _finally _broke, or if she had somehow played a part in this madness. For almost a year they had gone on, hating each other. (Well, never really her hating him. The hatred had always been one-sided). Some may think her foolish, for so openly falling back into his arms. But Sakura wasn't a fool. She was in love.

And she knew she'd do anything for Sasuke, because he was human, and he made mistakes.

No more words were spoken as he kissed and kissed and kissed her until she was dizzy. The room spun her eyes blurred.

Nothing could make this day any more perfect.

* * *

_Days and days passed ,and each time she spared him a glace he simply glared in return. She walked through the hallways lonely. No one spoke to her. It was as if she had contracted a disease. Whispers were spoken and looks were given. None of them too kind._

_"Look at Haruno. She killed Sasuke's parents, you know."_

_Sakura swallowed, fighting back the tears. She had loved Sasuke's parents as much as her own._

_She spotted Sasuke in the hallway and bravely marched up to him._

_"Sasuke what the hell is going on?" she finally had the courage to ask him. He tilted his head and gave her an evil sneer that made her shudder. How could someone you love so much, hate you so much?_

_"What no friends anymore? Now you know what it's like to be alone." His voice sent chills up her spine._

_Before she could stop herself her hand raised and flew towards his face. She waited for the loud WHAP sound but it never came. Sasuke had caught her wrist before it was even centimeters towards his face._

_"Not today, Sakura."_

_Sakura._

_He said her name as if it killed him._

_"But Sasuke-kun."_

_"Don't call me that." He spat._

_"I love you." Her voice only above a whisper, eyes closed._

_"That's ironic. You know why? I hate you." With that he walked away._

* * *

Sakura's mind raced.

She had never thought Sasuke would make love to her again. His arm came up to her waist, and pulled her close to him. She felt so secure so safe.

Sweat glistened over their bodies and Sasuke never felt so alive. Pushing his pride aside he mumbled:

"I'm sorry."

Sakura never stayed mad with him. She had to forgive him. That's why she loved him.

"Shh." She whispered, cutting him off with her lips. He couldn't help the guilt that rose from within him. His face scrunched up something akin to pain crossing his features. Her fingers smoothed out over his face, massaging; soothing.

"It's okay."

"I want to be with you forever." His voice hush.

"I will be with you. Always."

No more words were spoken between the two, but there was a new mutual, unspoken understanding between them. She had forgiven him, and he had forgiven her.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, and neither of them could fathom why they had even fought to begin with.

* * *

"Why, why would you forgive me? It…hurts to think about how…cruel I was. It's," he paused and scrunched his nose, "sickening."

Sakura simply smiled softly and pulled his head to hers, resting their foreheads against each other.

"What would I do without you Sasuke-kun?"

"Die." Sasuke answered.

"Hmm, you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Sasuke smirked.

"You…egotistical…jackass…that I love…" Sakura sighed contently.

They hadn't moved from the bed in hours.

"I don't ever want to part from you."

_Sasuke…_

What caused this sudden change?

Sakura's eyes softened as she saw his face. Peaceful and innocent. But he was far from innocent; she knew that well.

Sakura thought that true love wasn't perfect. True love was knowing the other person's faults, and still loving them for everything they had.

* * *

_Sakura walked the halls; endless. No one spared her a glance, no one even saw her. _

_She was invisible. _

_She must've thought she were a ghost, because as she looked down, she bumped into her worst nightmare._

_"Watch where you're going, you dumb bitch."_

_"Sasuke, I'm tired of this. I've apologized, I've cried and begged, what else can I do?"_

_"Do me a favor and jump off a cliff." Sasuke walked past her, violently bumping into her shoulder. _

_She spun on her heels and grasped his wrist. Out of reflex, his other hand came up and slapped her. _

_Her eyes widened and so did his – he never would've thought he'd do that, not in a million years. He thought she'd be angry, like she would when he would tease her about her forehead. But instead tears welled up in her eyes ad even though he hated her, despised her with every follicle of his being, he loved her just the same. _

_Love and hate keep close company. _

_It still pained him to see her like this, even if he wanted her more than anything to pay for what she did._

_"So that's how it's going to be then, huh?" she voice quivered and he saw that he had caused her lip to bleed a little. In his mind he wiped the blood away and cradled her in his arms. He was torn._

_ "Tch."_

_"What happened to the Sasuke that forgave, the Sasuke that I loved? The Sasuke that loved me…" she trailed off, a tear falling to the ground. She suddenly looked up with fierce, piercing eyes._

_"Well?" she more so demanded than asked._

_"I never loved you." He spat. "Every time I fucked you, it was only because of lust, never love. Don't think you're so special, so different from the rest of the girls I've fucked to get disillusioned into thinking that I cared. I used you. I could care less about you."_

_The pain immediately came and she wanted to stab him over and over again. This was worse than the slap; this was tearing the flesh off her very body, piece by piece. She wanted to scream so loud, it would make her ears bleed. Scream so loud and drown him in her pain._

_"Don't say that…" she mumbled, gripping her forearms._

_"What, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke sneered. _

_Doctor Jeckel and Mr. Hide. _

_"You think that if I kissed you right now it would make it better. That if I fucked you here and now in school that I suddenly would take you back?" he backed her against the wall. _

_She was scared for her very life._

_"What do you want, Sakura." He said her name so harsh now. But he still lusted her. "Do you want me to kiss your neck?" Sasuke pressed his lips to the juncture near her collarbone. He bit down hard and sucked the blood that trickled out. Sakura gasped, from surprise and pain. She flinched, remembering how Itachi had done similar things to her back in the car. She shivered. _

_"You want me to kiss your lips?" he crashed his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss, she feared him. He bit her lips and shoved his tongue down her throat. She tasted her own blood. He gripped her wrists so tight, the circulation had ceased._

_"You want me to touch you?" He collected her wrists in one hand and brought the other to her chest. He teased and ran his fingers along the outline of her breast. Without warning, he squeezed painfully tight. He reached under her shirt and pulled it above her head. Suddenly it got dark. Where were they?_

_He was taking out all his hate in the only way he knew how. _

_Sex. _

_Hate sex. _

_He was going to screw her like he did so many times before. But this time, she would know how much she had hurt him. It wouldn't seem like he cared. He would be rough. His mouth covered her peak, sucking hard._

_When did her shirt and bra come off?_

_"Sasuke-kun please stop."_

_"Don't fucking call me that." He growled._

_Her skirt came up, underwear pushed aside. He paused momentarily and smirked at her before thrusting himself hard into her, slamming her against a wall. The pain was overwhelming. It shot up her spine like a thousand needles._

_ Her breath came in pants._

_"Stop..Sasuke. I'm not your whore!" she tried pushing him off of her but to no use._

_"This is what you wanted right? Me to love you?"_

_"This…this isn't love."_

_"Darling," he snarled. "There's no such thing as love."_

_Her mind raced, remembering Itachi. Sasuke looked just like him now. Twice she would be raped. Even still, Sasuke was right. She still wanted him to love her, still wanted him. With only a small part of her being though. Sasuke grasped Sakura's thighs and wrapped them around his waist. He was hard and fast, demanding._

_Abruptly, he pulled out and forced Sakura to her knees. She was eye level with…it._

_"Sasuke…don't do this…" Sakura cried. Sasuke took a handful of her hair and pulled her head towards him._

_"Pleasure me." he commanded._

* * *

Sasuke had forgotten about that incident. Shortly after Sasuke was erm, distracted, Sakura grabbed for the nearest object and swung at him. Apparently, she knocked him out and gave him a concussion. He couldn't' remember a thing.

In retrospect, Sakura thinks of that day as a cry for help from him. A desperate act, on the verge of a breakdown.

Mental instability.

She doesn't regret anything when it comes to Sasuke though. She never will.

Sakura shuddered thinking those horrible thoughts.

"What's that matter, are you cold?" Sasuke asked. He was a different person.

Tears of relief overwhelmed her and poured from her eyes. Sasuke, somewhat panicked and confused, quickly took her head and stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Shh, it's okay." He cooed. Sakura's arms wrapped around his waist. She buried her head in his chest and kissed him, trailing up to his face. She kissed his lips urgently and desperately, afraid to let go.

"Don't ever leave me." she plead.

"I won't, I won't." He kissed her back with just as much passion and urgency. Too much time apart required some catching up. She felt his hot breath fanning across her face. Butterfly kisses to his lips, nose, eyes, everything. She wanted to be as close to him as possible.

She wanted to be with him, together. Forever.

* * *

**a/n - well, there you have it. End of the story. Some of you may wonder, wtf why did Sasuke do that? Well, he was very hurt and angry with her, cause like, his parents died and his brother left. So, yeah. **

**Review :D **


End file.
